


Pancake Law

by isquinnabel



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Banter, Cooking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/pseuds/isquinnabel
Summary: Dawn makes healthy pancakes, while Claudia maintains healthy scepticism.





	Pancake Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodredcherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/gifts).



> For the record, I agree with Dawn -- these pancakes are delicious :D Happy Chocolate Box!

  


Dawn set out the ingredients while Claudia watched, looking a little doubtful.

“I swear, Claud, you’re gonna love them.”  
“I should have known you’d make weird pancakes.”  
“They’re not weird, they’re delicious! You’ll see.”  
Claudia gave a melodramatic sigh. “I could sue, you know. You invited me over under false pretenses.”  
Dawn raised an eyebrow. “False pretenses?”  
“Hey, I watch TV! I know things!” Claudia picked up the bag of flour. “Like, for example, it’s illegal in the state of Connecticut to use whole-wheat flour in pancakes.”  
Dawn shrugged. “We’ll risk it. Besides, that’s the only flour in the house.”  
“What about the bananas? They’re all squishy and gross! That has to be some kind of health code violation.”  
“This is what bananas look like when you cook with them.” Dawn handed Claudia a bowl and a fork. “Mash the bananas, I’ll take care of everything else.”  
“ _Mash_ the bananas? Like, baby food?”  
“Just trust me.”  
Claudia, who clearly did not trust Dawn at all, gingerly unpeeled the bananas. Meanwhile, Dawn measured flour, baking powder, ricotta, and milk. While she was separating the eggs, Claudia looked up.  
“You forgot the sugar.” She paused. “Wait. Don’t tell me. The sugar is in the bananas.”  
“Bingo.”  
“You know, I don’t like to brag, but I happen to be an expert in international pancake law. Legally, we can’t make pancakes without at least one additional sugar source. Like chocolate chips, or… well, sugar.”  
“Banana _is_ an additional sugar source.”  
Claudia opened her mouth to protest further, but Dawn hurriedly began beating the egg whites.  
“Sorry, Claud!” she shouted over the noise. “I can’t hear you!”

As far as Dawn was concerned, the batter came together without a hitch. The girls moved to the stove; despite Claudia’s apprehension, she volunteered to do the actual cooking, while Dawn moved each completed pancake into the oven to keep warm.  
“Don’t think me being helpful changes anything,” warned Claudia. “I’m still disappointed in you.”  
“Please. You’ve known me long enough, what did you expect?” Dawn wrinkled her nose. “I’m not about to pour a whole lot of sugar into my pancakes.”  
“It’s pancakes, Dawn.”  
“So?”  
“ _Pancakes_.” Claudia shook her head. “You’re a lost cause.”

When they were nearly done, the phone rang. Dawn sighed.  
“I should get that. I’ll be back in a minute.”  
The phone was in the living room. The call turned out to be one of her mom’s college friends – a woman her mom had mentioned before, and who Dawn could vaguely remember meeting once, back when she was little. While Dawn politely replied to her questions, she eyed the various items that had ended up on the table. Message pad and pens, that was fine. But there were also some clothes pegs, a vegetable peeler, and a red high-heeled shoe. Definitely not the weirdest things her mom had left by the phone, but still.

As soon as Dawn hung up the phone, she wrote a message for her mom, and picked up the vegetable peeler. The pegs and the shoe could wait til later. She inhaled slowly; even from here, the smell was absolutely heavenly. But when Dawn walked back into the kitchen, she froze. The pancakes were done. Claudia had evenly divided them between two plates and, now that Dawn was back, was happily starting to eat. But, somehow, she had also produced a can of whipped cream and a bag of chocolate chips, which she had generously loaded onto her own plate.

“Okay, I admit it,” she said, talking around a huge mouthful. “You were right. This really does taste amazing!”


End file.
